halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phoenix-class colonial support vessel
Untitled Does it mention this on its logo? i couldnt copy it across --Climax Viod 19:35, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :It is not within the logo. It is the CFV classification. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 00:50, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::C stands for Cruiser, and putting a V anywhre in the classification means its a Carrier. but what about the F? i havent found anything out. -SpecOps306 My best guesses are either Frigate or Freighter. I suppose Freighter because it is a converted civilian ship. This is all just assumptions on my part however. I seem to remeber CF meaning Flagship cruiser but I can't validate that either. Just a few things worth thinking on. Darkfire27983 13:20, 2 November 2007 (UTC) In the Royal Navy, one meaning of CVF is Aircraft Carrier- Future, for the replacement of the current Invincible Class Harrier carrier.Darkfire27983 14:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) size anyone have a clue how big this is? compared to the PoA judging by the windows it looks like it could be atleast twice its size, over 2km VanFlyhight 20:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) There's a link behind the size to an article that states the size of the ship. Which is 2,5km. Someone however, keeps changing it back to 4,7km without any support to that theory. I think the ship is even smaller because in a halo wars video it shows the spirit of fire getting ram by a covenant destroyer(which is 1500 meters in length)and the "SOF" is longer than the covenant destroyer but not long enough to make it to 2.5 kilometers in lenght. :There's confusion about just what that ship was. A lot of sources claim it was a Destroyer, while others say it was a Carrier. Even if it is a Destroyer, how do we know it wasn't a different class to the one in Ghosts of Onyx, where we got the figure from? --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Power Output '8' seems very vague when describing the power output. --UNSC AI 03:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Gigawatts?--Superluminal 19:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Right or wrong actions. There is nothing about the exact dimensions of the Phoenix-class Colony Ship. But who is the alleged owner of the site, fix it at once. :Yeah, you're really not in any position to tell ANYONE what to do. As for the exact dimensions, if you say there are not any information stating 2.5 or 4.7 kilometers, then why did you change it to the latter? Good day sir. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/10/2009 :Actually, there is a source for the length. It's the first link in the references section. I don't know about the number of hangars, but the length, at least, is a fact. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 03:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The steps of the ship There is something I do not understand. On the adjacent page there is nothing on the steps of the Phoenix-class Colony Ship and because I wanted someone please clarify the doubt.I do not want to cause trouble for this but very grateful to those who help me. H A L O Legend :Please clarify - do you mean physical geometry steps, or steps as in the process of colonisation? --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures of Phoenix class ships? I have a suggestion. why don't we put a picture of the Spirit of Fire in the description box for each Phoenix class vessel with its own page? For instance, for the Skidbladnir" we could insert a picture of the ''Spirit and put in a caption that identifies the vessel as the Spirit of Fire and that it too was a Phoenix class ship. This way we could have a reference picture for those vessels. We could also do this for other classes of ships that we have a picture of. I wouldn't do this for carriers, frigates, cruisers, destroyers in general, however. After all, those are only classifications for types of ships, not necissarily the actual ship class. (IE, In Amber Clad and Forward Unto Dawn were both "frigates", but they are not necissarily sister ships, like Skidbladnir and Spirit of Fire were) Mobius 22 01:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Location of the bridge Where on the ship is the bridge? Is it that lower section that hangs low or is that the observation deck mentioned in halo wars?